Broken Then Mended
by Hp-Disney
Summary: George lost the ability to cast a patronous during the Battle of Hogwarts. The death of his brother caused him to lose all happiness... Then she fell into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Emptyness

George could not cast a patronous. Three months after the battle, the battle where Fred died. His best friend and brother was no longer there. He lost the very thing that made him happy, so the reason of his patronous. George was walking into the Leaky Cauldron after a long day of work. He tried not to think about him but Fred kept crossing his mind. Walking in, he crashed into an Indian looking girl with dark hair.

"I am sorry," he said as he helped her, 'she looks very familiar...'

"George? George Weasly?"

"Do I know you?" He asked, "oh that came out rude... I should have said-"

"It is okay, I am Parvati Patil. I was in Dumbledore's Army andGryffindor with you I was in your brother Ron's year."

"Ah, now I remember you. Your the one who always had your hair pulled back. No wonder I didn't recognize you," George half-heartedly joked, "well could a buy you a Butterbeer?"

"That won't be necessary."

"But I did knock you over its the least I could do. "

"Well if you insist."

They walked and sat together at a table. As they waited for heir drinks George decided to start a conversation.

"So... Um Parvati how have you been?"

"I have had the delight of learning to be a Seer." She said very sarcastically.

"Not liking it then?"

"Not really I think I would enjoy it more if it didn't remind me so much of..." A tear slide down her cheek. 'I miss you so much Lavender.' She thought wiping the tear away.

"I know the feeling," George put a hand on hers, "I think of Fred every day. It was always our dream to own a joke shop together... Without him-"

"It's just not the same." They said in unison. The Butterbeers were placed in front of them. Parvati reached for the silver P around her neck, but it wasn't there.

"My necklace! Where is it!?" She looked around the ground, down on her hands and knees searching for it.

"What necklace?"

"It's a silver P my sister has a matching one." Her eyes stung with tears.

"Let me check outside." She nodded as the tears came. Her sister, 'my dear, dear sister who left when things got hard. If she had joined D.A. like I did...'  
"I found it!" Her thoughts were interrupted by George who held a silver chain his hand.

"Thank you," she put back around her neck, why she doesn't know. She no longer wanted to wear that necklace it reminded her of betrayal. They sat back down and enjoyed their drinks and their conversations.

"I think I better get back to the shop. I have a new product to finish testing." George told her nicely, he was suddenly starting to feel uncomfortable. He hasn't felt this comfortable around someone before... Someone who wasn't Fred that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hope?

George walked into the once lively flat he called home. He walked into what was once Fred's room. It was time to pack his things up. George took a breath of the stale air and started to cry. He grabbed his wand and wiped away his tears. George slowly started putting Fred's things into boxes. He found Fred's broom, he started to cry again. George walked to his own closet holding the broom, he cast a spell and a secret room appeared. Inside was all the things important to Fred, a love note written for Angelina, his wand, the piece of parchment listing all of their best pranks, the original Extendable Ears, his Gryffindor scarf, his first Beater stick, and now his broom.

George went down to the shop to get the envelope that held the first Gallon they made. When he got down there and he heard someone outside. He opened the door and a girl came in.

"We're closed," he said as she pulled down her hood, "Parvati, is everything ok?"

"They kicked me out! They told that would never become a Seer! I have nowhere to go! And you were the first person I thought of since you're right here in Diegon Alley you also said you were going back to the shop, and I had no idea what else to do. Could you help me?" She was speaking so fast, and her voice sounded scratchy. Her face also was stained with tears. George couldn't stand seeing anyone so upset. He decided that his life's goal was to keep everyone else happy, since his happiness died with Fred.

"I have an extra room in my flat, you could stay there."

"Thank you so much," she hugged him.

"Where are your things?"

"They threw them out... Well most of it they kept the books. I have to go to town tomorrow, but I don't have that much money and I have to get a job!"

"Why don't we go upstairs to my flat." Parvati nodded and wiped away more tears.  
George escort Parvati into what used to be Fred's room. Parvati looked at the blank walls, empty bed, and bare closet.

"This was Fred's room, wasn't it."

"Yeah, it was. I just finished moving everything into boxes." George sighed as he got sheets for the bed. "Since you have no money and need to go shopping I guess I could help you out."

"No George you are doing enough by letting me stay here."

"Well I need help around the store, you need a job, so think of it as an early paycheck."

"Wow someone is being awfully generous."

"Don't act so surprised, plus you need help." Parvati yawned, "someone must be tired."

"I am, I guess I better go to bed."

George walked out and went into his room. 'I don't understand,' he ran his hand through his hair, 'what the bloody hell is this feeling!?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Humming Bird

George got up the next morning and walked into the kitchen. He saw Parvati standing over the stove.

"What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes, I woke up earlyish and thought I would make you breakfast as a thank you."

"I do like pancakes."

"I think I might need some muggle clothes and robes. I hope that isn't a bother." She handed him a plate.

"Not at all. I think we should get some decorations for your room, so it feels like home."

"You will actually let me stay here?"

"Of corse, it is very lonely here you are also my new assistant so why not." Parvati tried not to appear shocked.

"Do you think Ginny and Hermione could join us?"

"You think it would be weird spending the entire day with me or something?" George joked, in a way he hadn't done in 3 months.

"No, yes, kinda..."

"I don't take offense. I mean spending the day with an incredibly good looking guy would be weird." Parvati smiled and rolled her eyes as George finished eating.

"You ready to go? We'll pick the others up on the way."

"Let's go, we can also apperate to my parents. That way I can pick up some décor."

"Parvati, I love that dress! It looks so beautiful on you!" Hermione told her. They were in some muggle store. Apparently shopping turn Hermione into a girly girl. George wished he could have been with Harry and Ron.

"George doesn't that just look amazing!" Ginny asked him excitedly. He turned his head over at Parvati. She was wearing a red dress. It was phoniex red. It fit her body perfectly. Dropping right above her knee, the sleeves ending halfway on her arms, and the neck scooping just right.

"I don't know... It seems too flashy..." Parvati said.

"It looks good," George managed to say. '_Bloody hell you look hot!_' Is really what he was thinking. "I think you should get it."

"He's the one paying do what he says." Ginny told her, the girls laughed. Parvati went back into the fitting room to try more things on, Hermione browsed through more clothes for Parvati,and Ginny went to talk to George.

"What is with you? First you buy her a drink, then you let her stay with you, and now you are buying her a whole new wardrobe!"

"She needs help," George shrugged, "plus everyone has been through a lot."

"Mmmmhhhmmmmm, I think you are starting to like her."

"Ginny, don't be so childish."

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away. 'Could Ginny be right? Is it possible for me to be falling for her?' Parvati stepped back out of the fitting room. This time in more casual working attire. A blue v-neck t-shirt dress, George still thought she looked hot. Parvati tried on several things and George insisted on buying all of them.

"George, no please don't. That is just too much! I still need some wizard robes."

"Ok, but get the red dress." Parvati nodded and set down the things she wanted/needed. She suddenly started staring at the jewelry in the case. There was a gold necklace with a humming bird charm. Her patronous happened to be a humming bird. George noticed her looking at it. "Do you want that necklace?"

"No," she thought for a moment, "you are already being really kind and I have this one." She grabbed the silver p. Though it reminded her of betrayal, she couldn't take it off. She was too optimistic and hopeful.

George bought the necklace any way. 'It seemed special to her,' he thought as he held it, _'I think humming birds represent hope and optimism. She could use some... So could I.'_

A few days past by. The two of them worked on decorating Parvati's room. George was also reaching her how to run the shop. One night George knocked on Parvati's door.

"Come in." George walked into her room seeing her sitting on her bed! A smile on her face. They had just completed painting and decorating her room.

"Parvati, I... Ah, well... Er... Just here." He handed her the box containing the necklace.

"George... What did..."

"It caught your eye and you seemed to really like it."

"This is the sweetest and kindest thing anyone has ever done for me! A humming bird is my patronous, thank you." Parvati began taking the silver chain off her neck. George walked around her and put the humming bird around her neck. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. A rush of joy came over him. '_Living with her will be amazing. Some how I feel...happy.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Physically Repaired

One day, after work the to of them went the Leaky Cauldron. It was getting cold, so they sat near the fire place. George and Parvati got to know each other well. They had been living and working together for months now. '_George, I think I love you. Though I really don't know if this feeling is returned' _She thought as she sipped her Fire Whiskey.

"Everything ok?"

"No," she decided to give up trying to pretend around him, "my sister, I still haven't heard anything about her." '_I really want to kiss you.'_ Is what she was thinking about but she couldn't say that... Could she?

"You will." George rubbed the side of his face that was missing an ear.

"I just remembered something!"

"Is it good?"

"Very, I think I know how to replace your ear! I remember this spell and potion, from studying as a Seer."

"Wouldn't that be a Healer's thing?"

"Technically, all I need is a bat ear, butterbeer, and some other things. We can go to the Apothecary!"They ran in a got what the needed. George was completely unsure about all of this.

"Are you sure this will work?" George asked when the potion was finished. Parvati picked up the bat ear and dipped in the potion.

"Positive! Now come closer," George sat in front of her. She placed that bat ear where his ear used to be, "I see an ear in you future!" She shouted and snapped her fingers.

"Did it work?"

"You tell me." She said that on his right side and he heard it. He felt his ears, it felt the same as the other. 'I_t's real... Just like my love for you._' He said as she beamed with pride and accomplishment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Mended

Christmas was coming around. Weaslys kept popping by the store reminding George to go to the Burrow for Christmas. Parvati and George stayed very busy from all the holiday business.

"Parvati, you should come join me for Christmas dinner at the burrow tonight."

"I don't think so. I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. Mum would never let anyone be alone on Christmas." '_Plus, i love you.'_ After, that night when she mended his ear, he knew it was true.

"Ok, I will go get ready then we can go."

" I have a quick errand to run first, I will be back soon."

George apperated and ended up at a jewelry shop. He had to find the perfect ring... For the girl who gave back his happiness. _'I love her, so I think I should propose tonight._' It took only a few minutes for him to find something perfect. A simple gold band with simple cut stone. The stone had a reddish color to it. '_Red is her favorite color. She is gonna love it! I just hope she loves me..._' He thought as he apperated back to the flat. He returned to see Parvati in the red red dress that she had on when he relized he might have feelings for her.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Let's go."  
-

During dinner all he could think about was the ring in his pocket. Once dinner finally ended everyone walked to the living room. Everyone wanted to relax and talk.

"I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned their attention towards him. Ginny and Harry quit snogging to listen. "I never thought that this could happen but I have found my happiness. I have fallen in love." George stood up. Parvati' face dropped. "She is amazing, beautiful and brilliant. I think I might be rushing things but I have gotten to know her well." George got down on one knee, facing Parvati. "Parvati Patil will you marry me?"

"Yes! George Weasly, I will marry you!" He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Parvati did something she never thought she would. She leaned towards him and kissed him. George pulled out his wand once she pulled away.

"Expecto Petronuim!" A dove appeared in the room, "thanks to Parvati I have a patronous again." He kissed her again, as Mrs. Weasly began to cry, tears of happiness.

AN:

one more to go...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Truer than True

George looked at the beautiful Indian looking girl next to him. She was in white dress with red lace. She held his hand as they watched the suset.

"We just said 'I Do'. Can you believe it?" The new Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Parvati, I love you."

"George, I know you do. It is the only reseaon why I can say 'I love you too.'"

"This sunset is only half as beautiful as you." Parvati rested her head on George's shoulder.

"Humor, has turned to romance. I never would have expected that from you." She kissed his hand.

"Love, it makes anything possible."

George picked her up. She kissed his cheek. He carried her up to new home. He put her down once they crossed the threshold. They walked down to the end of the hall into the largest room of the house.

As George shut the door, Parvati said "I now know why I had beware of a red-haired man."

"Why?" He gave her a puzzling look.

"He would be the one to steel my heart." George kissed her fore head.

A dove and humming bird suddenly appeared out their window. They watched the birds fly away. They took it as a sign that they were truer than true.


End file.
